I Give You The Stars
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: After their escape from the floating island, Quote and Curly are forced to consider what they will now do with their existance and what they really mean to each other.


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Cave Story, it belongs to Pixel. So there.

I'd wanted to draw something using the Whimsical Star for a while now, and the picture I started today and the title I gave it also gave me an idea for a story, though the story has gone in another direction entirely than the picture did. Ah well, here it is anyway. Enjoy some angst with a slight spattering of fluff at its finest. Mwee hee hee! Also, forgive me if it seems a bit odd in places. I should never write at two in the morning. Oh well.

"**I Give You The Stars"  
****By Skylark Starflower  
****Started January 16, 2007  
****Finished January 17, 2007**

It was a dark night, no moon hung in the sky and few stars shone through the inky blackness. He didn't mind, though. The dark held no fear for him. He had seen what monsters it had to offer, and he had triumphed over all. He wasn't foolish, however, and kept one hand at his weapon as he listened to the sound of someone or something approaching him from behind.

"Balrog went to sleep so I decided to see what you were up to."

Quote took his hand from his weapon as Curly sat down next to him, a hint of a smile creeping across his face. "You'll be disappointed. I'm not doing anything interesting, just keeping watch. There's not even much in the sky to look at tonight."

She gave him a sideways glance, chuckling. "Is that so?" He just nodded in reply, and remained silent. "You know, I didn't think this would be so hard."

Quote's expression grew puzzled and he turned to face her. "What's that?"

She shrugged. "Just, this." Curly gestured out at the surrounding trees. "Finding a place to stay after getting off that island. Finding something constructive to do with myself now that I no longer have any obligations…"

The two fell silent, Curly pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, Quote unsure of what to say. He was in much the same boat as she now, though he couldn't help feeling that it was mostly his fault that she no longer had anything to be responsible for back on the island. The Doctor had taken her children from her, and though he couldn't be sure of the fate of the fourth, three had been used as guards for Date's throne. He had been forced to kill them all on his way to fight the Doctor, though he wasn't about to tell that to Curly. He already hated himself for many of the things he had been forced to do in the line of duty, he didn't need her to hate him, too. She was all he really had left.

"Hey…are you okay?"

Quote was snapped out of his reverie by Curly's sudden question, his fellow robot staring at him with a look of concern on her face. He realized, though he hadn't said anything aloud, almost everything had shown up in his expression. She knew he was upset about something, though she didn't know what, and he intended to keep it that way. He shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Curly frowned. "You can trust me, you know. We're partners, right? We have to be able to trust one another."

"I know that, and I do trust you. I'd do anything you would ask of me…" Quote trailed off, wondering why he had said that. He had known the second it had come from his mouth that it was true, but he couldn't be sure why.

"Oh, really?" Curly couldn't help the rather vindictive smirk that crossed her face. "Prove it." She felt a little mean, seeing the look of worry Quote gave her, but she didn't back down.

"How? What do you want me to do?" he asked, just the slightest hint of apprehension lacing his voice.

"Hmmm…" Curly cast her gaze about the area, trying to think of something impossible for him to do, hoping he would feel about failing the same as she had when she had found his trust in her was not as complete as she might have hoped. She began to get frustrated when nothing came to her, glancing up through the trees as though she might find some inspiration in the heavens. A slight twinkle in the dark sky made her smile. "Bring me a star. Any one will do."

Quote stared at her, stunned. Several minutes passed with Curly watching his hurt expression, feeling awful about the way she had upset him. She was about to apologize when suddenly; a wide smile crossed his face. She blinked, confused, as he began to laugh and started to root through his bag. He seemed to find what he was looking for, though she couldn't see anything in his hands when he pulled them out again.

"You wanted one star? I'll give you three." He raised his right hand to the sky and swept it across, closing his fist and pulling it back as though he were grabbing something from the air. She held out a hand to him as he brought his closed fist to her and, opening it, he pushed something into her palm. There was a barely audible click, and Curly gasped.

Three shining stars orbited her body, varying in size from the smallest pinpoint of light to the biggest and brightest. She knew right away that he hadn't really pulled them from the night sky, though. She had seen him using the Whimsical Star back on the island while they had battled through Hell together, though she had forgotten about the item until now.

"Is that proof enough for you?" he asked, his tone flat. Curly nodded, too awed to speak. She had set him an impossible task, and he had done it for her. She continued to watch the stars as they maintained their orbits until Quote stood. "My watch is up. I'm going back to camp."

She didn't argue as he walked away, unable to understand the strange feelings welling inside her. She felt bad about hurting him it was true, but this was something more. She decided not to worry about it for now, though, and made a mental note to apologize in the morning. Right now, she had watch duty, and only the stars to keep her company.

**The End**


End file.
